


unspoken words

by chouzai



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, feels good feels organic, other characters are mentioned but only in passing tbh, they just kiss and are very warm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-11 09:25:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10461564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chouzai/pseuds/chouzai
Summary: It's easier to say things with a simple action.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [3/26/2017 3:33:46 PM] potion seller: 5 TIMES NATSUME KISSED MIKA AND THE 1 TIME HE DIDNT  
> [3/26/2017 3:36:09 PM] flower seller: AH  
> [3/26/2017 3:36:10 PM] flower seller: FUCK  
> [3/26/2017 3:39:40 PM] potion seller: IT'D BE SO GOOD  
> [3/26/2017 3:39:55 PM] flower seller: YOU SHOULD WRITE IT?  
> [3/26/2017 3:40:16 PM] potion seller: I MIGHT  
> [3/26/2017 3:40:21 PM] flower seller: PLS
> 
> haru asked and when the babe asks you give

**i.**

Their first kiss catches him off guard.

Natsume is fond of his tricks, that much Mika knows, so when he commands him to close his eyes, he obeys without any question. He fidgets slightly underneath the shorter’s watchful gaze, and he was about to speak until he feels a gentle exhale against his features, lips that had been parted closing abruptly as he stiffens. Natsume’s amused chuckle meets his ears, and soon enough, Mika’s cheeks and ears are a hot, burning red.

“Are you awARE of what I will dO?” Natsume asks, mischief clear in his tone.

 _No_ , Mika wants to reply. _I never really am._ However, he feels any words that leave him will break the spell Natsume is casting, so instead, he shakes his head, eyes squeezing shut tighter.

Again, Natsume laughs, and Mika feels his presence loom over him. He’s getting close and closer, Mika stiffening even more, tension causing his fingers to grab hold of his pants. He prepares himself for a loud noise, a bright light, anything really (because Natsume is full of surprises and he never likes doing the same trick twice), but when soft lips meet his own, he squeaks in surprise, body jumping.

Eyes that flew open take in the sight of a red faced Natsume, the teen blinking as though he hadn’t expected to be caught with such an expression.

“N-Nakkun…?” Mika questions timidly, fingers fiddling with themselves. “U-um…”

However, Natsume turns away, throat clearing as he shakes his head.

“A magician’s spELL won’t work unless you folLOW directions,” the shorter scolds, voice wavering as if to hide his own embarrassment.

Mika blinks, uttering a ‘S-Sorry,’ without really realizing, his eyes resting on Natsume’s back. Fingertips trail to his lips, tracing the areas where warmth still remained, and with the registration in his mind that yes, they had kissed, the blush he knew was on his cheeks deepened.

“I think it still worked though, Nakkun…” he says softly, words muffled with how his fingers cover his lips.

“Hmph. Naturally. I _am_ a magiCIAN, after all.”

**ii.**

Their second kiss tasted like grape.

Mika enjoys sweets and he’s lucky to have an underclassman like Sora that often offers some to him.

 _HuHu~ Sora made candy while he was with Hina-chan! Sora’ll share some with you, Mika-chan-san! He hopes you like them! They’re a little of a surprise, okay~?_ the boy had sung, pushing the bag into the elder’s hands before he ran off to do whatever he did when not around Natsume or Tsumugi.

Mika had watched him go, gaze falling to the bag in his hands once the boy disappeared around the corner. His lips pursed, fingers reaching into the bag and took out an orange one. He inspected it carefully before shrugging, popping the candy into his mouth, expecting the flavor to match the color.

“Muh?! It’s strawberry…” he mumbles to himself, digging into the bag to find a pink one. Pink usually meant strawberry, but if this _orange_ one tasted like strawberry then…

“What are you mumbling to yOURSELF about there, Mika-kun?”

The taller jumps in his skin, nearly choking on the candy in his mouth in the process. He stands hunched over, coughing to catch his breath and to force the confection back up his throat, Natsume coming over to rub at his back soothingly. Mika sighs once everything is settled, the candy clinking against his teeth as he looks up at the redhead, tears prickling at the corner of his eyes.

“Ya couldn’t’ve let yourself be known first?!”

“I called out prIOR to saying anything eLSE,” Natsume replies, head shaking with a sigh. “It’s your faULT for getting so wrapped up in your thOUGHTS you don’t hear mE.” He pauses, lips pursing. Brows furrowing as his voice softens into one of concern. “Are you okay, thOUGH?”

“’m fine…” Mika reassures, sighing. “Ya scared me though, Nakkun. You and Socchan sneak up easily on people, it’s not good for people’s heart, ya know?”

Natsume laughs, shoulders shrugging. “That child’s good at a lot of thINGS, isn’t hE? Quite talented, rEALLY…” He grins fondly, just like he always does whenever he talks about or to Sora, before looking at Mika, curiosity in his gaze. “Anyway, what are you holDING that held your attention for so long you didn’t notice mE?”

“Mmn? Socchan gave me some candy earlier, see? He said he made it with, uh, one of the twins and then ran off. He also said they’re somethin’ like a surprise, which was confusin’ before I tasted one… Like this one, see?” He opened his mouth, pointing to the faded orange sphere resting on his tongue. “Ya think it’d taste like orange, right? Tastes like strawberry instead. Kinda impressive of ‘im.”

“Oh?” Curiously, Natsume plucked the pink one between Mika’s fingertips out of his hold, putting it in his mouth before Mika could object. “Hm… What a funny trICK. Expectations and deduCTIONS do not match in the sligHTEST.”

“Hm? Mhaaa… Whadda ya mean, Nakkun?”

Natsume grins mischievously, and while nervous, Mika comes closer when the shorter gestures for it. Without a warning, Natsume presses his lips against Mika’s, a hum reverberating in his throat. It’s sweet, though it’s to be expected with candy in both their mouths. When they pull away seconds later, Mika licks his lips, head tilted in thought.

“The pink one tastes like grape?!”

“Fufu… Those two certainly enjoy their tricks, don’t thEY?”

**iii.**

Their third kiss was accompanied with amused laughter.

It’s after one of Valkyrie’s lives, a simple one meant to bring in some money. Mika hadn’t expected to see Natsume there (in fact, it’s rare he sees anyone he knows at one of Valkyrie’s lives outside of school), but when it’s over and Shu allows Mika to go greet the magician, the taller is absolutely _glowing_.

“Nakkun came to see me?” he asks, grinning brightly as he holds the shorter’s hands in his own.

Natsume scoffs at this, head shaking. “Mmn… I came to see _Valkyrie_ , not just yoU,” he says simply, though in the dim glow of the backstage lights, Mika can still make out the way Natsume’s ear tips are a gentle red.

“Heh… Well, whatever. If it were me, I’d want t’ come see Oshi-san too! But still… ‘m happy yer here, yanno, even if it weren’t just for me. Seeing ya look so entranced was satisfyin’.”

“Hmph. Shu-niisan’s works are always perFECT no matter the situation, so I’d be a fool to not be mesmERIZED.” Natsume turns his head away, chin in the air as he huffs. Nonetheless, Mika grins wider at this, hands gently squeezing Natsume’s tighter. Feeling his hold tighten, Natsume looks back at Mika’s cheerful expression, lips pursed before he sighs in defeat. “It would be a lIE to say I didn’t enjoy your perfORMANCE though.”

Mika laughs to himself in response, obviously happy with Natsume’s praise. His laughs are enough to bring a smile to Natsume’s features, the boy sighing as he shakes his head. “Hm… Seems as though Sora isn’t the only one I’m weak tO…” he mumbles, too softly for Mika to hear.

It earns a curious _Hm?_ , Natsume merely responding with a kiss to Mika’s confused grin. Mika blinks in surprise, cheeks tinted a soft pink, and as always, Natsume laughs.

“I just said you looked stuNNING. Shu-niisan’s outfits suit you best, it aPPEARS. Good work. You can rest while I go help clean uP—”

Mika tugs him back when he makes to turn away, his hold on Natsume’s hands only growing stronger. The shorter raises a questioning brow, Mika smiling as he moves to nuzzle his face in the crook of the redhead’s neck.

“Mmn…~ I wanna stay like this a lil longer, if it’s alright. When Nakkun praises me, I wanna hear it a lot more, see?”

Natsume hums, resting his cheek against the top of Mika’s head, a gentle laugh escaping him. “Shu-niisan will sCOLD you for standing around like this, thOUGH,” he reminds him. “But, I supPOSE I’m an accomplice by distracting yOU.”

They both laugh at this, content being close to one another.

“… It’s a little stUFFY though, isn’t iT? You should go chANGE.”

“Nakkuuuun… Don’t ruin the mood like that!”

**iv.**

Their fourth kiss tasted salty.

It’s rare or perhaps even nonexistent for Natsume to get worked up so much around people he treasures he actually _yells_. In fact, it’s rare at all he uses his words to inflict pain instead of simple observances. He acknowledges the power of language, so when he directs harsh words to Mika, the taller can’t help but stare in shock.

His lips are left agape, Natsume glaring at him in the dim light of the setting sun. The empty words of _You’re so usELESS_ often said to Tsumugi, yet strangely full of misplaced anger and frustration when directed to the black haired teen, hang in the air between them. They stand staring at one another, Mika’s hands moving to grasp at the collar of his shirt, brows furrowing as though to cease the stinging in his eyes.

The clock ticks between them, seconds passing before a weak sniffle joins the mix. Natsume’s narrowed eyes widen in shock, his gaze trailing around the room as though recalling where he is and who he was with. Mika sniffles again, louder this time, a sob slipping past clenched teeth, head bowing as a hand raises to stop the hot tears that fall from shut eyelids.

“I… Mika-kun, I…”

Natsume steps forward, shoes crunching over the broken glass of his beakers. Mika responds with a flinch, his body turning away, fingers gripping tighter on the collar of his shirt as he furiously wipes away his tears. It’s silly, he knows, to cry over something like this. He’s heard harsh words from Shu all the time, so this shouldn’t have been so painful to hear.

But, it hurt.

It hurt and he felt a lump in his throat and needles in his heart.

It hurt, and he didn’t know why.

However, when Natsume’s voice, soft, regretful, _pained_ , meets his ears, he understands why.

 _I love you_ , Natsume had told him once. _You’re fine the way you aRE._

And he’s crying harder now, furiously scrubbing at his eyes, willing the tears to stop. _Just ‘cause he yells once, doesn’t mean he doesn’t care so stop yer cryin’ already—_

“Mika-kun, stOP,” Natsume commands, softly, pleadingly. Fingers wrap around the taller’s wrist, gently tugging his hand away from his face. Still, Mika refuses to meet his gaze, eyes squeezed shut as he continues to sob. “I’m sorry I…” He sighs, thumb reaching up to wipe away the boy’s tears. “Yelling like that was inexCUSABLE. You didn’t do anyTHING, forgive mE. Beakers can be replaced, I…” He sighs again, frustration evident, but Mika knows, it’s not at him but at himself.

“I recALLED unpleasant thINGS,” the shorter explains, frowning deeply. Mika’s eyes peek open, a sniffle quaking his body as he looks down at Natsume, recognizing the way he looks down in shame. “My own powerlesSNESS… I’ve hated it since thEN…” Golden irises meet his mismatched pair, the weakness in his eyes echoing the regret and pain he’s seen before.

It’s how Natsume appeared when the Emperor beat down the villains known as the “Oddballs.”

Mika inhales softly, fingers releasing their tight hold upon his shirt’s collar. The redhead laughs pathetically, eyes falling back down to Mika’s hand in his own. “Still, if anything, I have learned I should treaSURE the things dear to mE.”

A weak smile spreads across his features, gaze raising to meet Mika’s once more. There’s a thousand words unsaid in his gaze ( _I’m sorry. I love you. It’s okay if you hate me, I’ll understand. You can turn away from me now, I won’t blame you_ ), but all Mika does is lean into the palm of his hand, eyes closing as he sniffles once again.

_It’s okay, don’t worry. We’re all a lil’ broken. I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t love you too._

Natsume breathes a soft, quiet sigh, bringing the boy’s head down toward him, their lips meeting in a fleeting brush. They rest their foreheads together for a moment, Mika hiccupping softly before he pulls away, gaze on Natsume, his teeth glimmering as he grins.

“’m not as weak as ya think I might be,” he assures, sniffling still. “This is nothin’!”

Natsume laughs at this, quietly, gently, warmly.

“Is that sO?”

**v.**

Their fifth kiss was warm and made Mika feel _loved_.

They’re wrapped in each other’s arms, Mika’s head tucked snugly under Natsume’s chin. He’s all warm and cozy, toes wiggling against Natsume’s leg, the boy grunting in reply. The raven haired boy peeks up from the shorter’s chest, merely staring at him, admiring his features.

“Nakkun, yer eyelashes are real long, aren’t they?” he observes, eyes trailing over the side of Natsume’s face he could see from his position. “Yer eyes are pretty too… One of mine’s _almost_ the same color, huh?”

Natsume sighs, closing the book he had been reading, turning away briefly to set the hardcover on his bedside table. “Didn’t you say you were going to sLEEP?” he asks, eyes narrowing as he shifts back to look down at the taller. “That’s the whole rEASON you decided to come so close to mE. The lamp was getting on your nERVES, so you decided sleeping like that would be beTTER.”

“Well, Nakkun’s also good at givin’ cuddles so…” He smiles sheepishly, moving closer again to rest his chin on Natsume’s chest, gaze still looking up at him. “Sleepin’ together like this, I dunno… ‘t’s a little weird, yanno, so I got all nervous and what not. I mean… Sleepin’ together on a couch’s different than sleepin’ together on a bed like a couple.”

“We _are_ a coUPLE,” Natsume reminds, eyes rolling. “Unless you meant sleePING together in a different sense cOMPLETELY, then I’ll have to turn you dOWN.”

“Ya know I didn’t mean it like that!” Mika shrieks, cheeks instantly burning red. Natsume chuckles in reply, fingers raising to run through Mika’s hair. The boy closes his eyes in response to the relaxing sensation, before he sighs, pressing his cheek against Natsume’s chest. “I dunno… It’s comfortable, yanno, but… Mmnnn… Mmmmn… Mhaaa… Forget it, I dunno where I’m goin’ with this either.”

“Hm… Mika-kun.”

Mika looks up at Natsume, a brow raising in question. He was surprised to see Natsume grinning down at him and even jumped slightly at his hand moving from the back of his head to gently cup his cheek. Natsume’s thumb traces the outline of his cheekbone, Mika still wearing a confused expression.

“It’s alRIGHT,” Natsume assures, thumb still trailing over his skin. “For mE… I’m unfamiliar with thINGS like this as well, so you’re not alONE.”

“Eh?!” Mika raises himself up on his elbow in shock, eyes wide as he stares down at the shorter. “But Nakkun, ya always kiss me when the mood’s right n’ stuff like that! If ya hadn’t told me, I’d think ya dated someone before!”

“I’m a magICIAN,” he reminds him, grinning. “Magicians need to create a ceRTAIN mood for their spells to wORK.”

Mika is left gaping at him, surprised at how easily all this came to him. It makes him feel flustered, despite their inexperience being the same amount. Wallowing in his own shock, he doesn’t register Natsume raising himself up on his own elbow to press a gentle kiss to his lips, but when it does, Mika finds himself leaning into it nonetheless, eyes fluttering closed. They pull away from one another a handful of seconds later, Natsume’s other hand raising to brush Mika’s hair away, smile reassuring once again.

“Don’t worry about small thINGS. Emotions are difficult to put into woRDS, so it’s easier to express them with an aCTION.”

Mika blinks at him, once, twice, before the meaning of each and every kiss Natsume has given him clicks in his mind. He blushes a deep red, lips parting to gape once again, watching as Natsume’s cheeks are dusted with a gentle pink as well.

“You don’t need to gape like thAT,” Natsume groans, body resting itself back down on the bed as he turns away. “Hmph, something like _that_ should have been oBVIOUS. I’ve said it with wORDS before, but it’s easier saying it with something as simple as a kISS. You’re just slOW to catch oN.”

Despite all the scolding, Mika still lays down and wraps his arms around Natsume’s waist, giving him a tight squeeze as he buries his face into his back.

“Stop. It’s too wARM for this nOW. Get awAY.”

“’t’s fine! ‘m already burnin’ up, so ya have to feel all warm n’ stuff with me!”

**vi.**

Their sixth kiss had them laughing like fools.

They were sitting in each other's company, attention on their own activities. Mika's fingers had been sewing fabric together until he hears a thoughtful hum from Natsume's corner, books and beakers spread around him. Pausing in his work, Mika simply watches, intrigued with whatever Natsume was conjuring.

Despite watching him so many times before, Mika was never really sure just _wha_ t Natsume was aiming for. Sure, sometimes he'd be making something to use in one of Switch's lives, but one time he had Mika drink from a flask before and it turned out to be lemonade. It’s interesting, and in any case, he liked looking at Natsume anyway.

People talk about how Natsume is a rude guy with a sharp tongue, and sure, that much was true but he was kind when he wanted to be. Natsume was kind to someone like him, after all. He treasured Mika like no one else did, and it made Mika’s chest feel warm. Natsume made Mika feel loved, made him feel important, and made him feel as though he were one of the most beautiful things in the world even if he really weren’t.

Just sitting there thinking about all the things Natsume made him feel had Mika standing from his seat, the dark haired teen walking over and kneeling by the redhead. Natsume looked up from his experiment, ready to reprimand him for coming near, but he’s quickly silenced by a kiss. It’s quick, just a peck really, because the moment their lips met, Mika had realized he’s never initiated a kiss before and that’s enough for him to pull away flustered.

“S-Sorry Nakkun! I was just starin’ at ya n’ I just—”

Setting his beaker down, Natsume turns to look at him in full, his own cheeks red, yet expression calm. His gaze is expectant, brow raising as though asking _Well? What are you waiting fOR?_

Mika blinks before he inhales deeply, moving to give Natsume a proper kiss and he can feel Natsume’s grin the moment their lips meet again. When he pulls away, eyelids fluttering open, he sees Natsume smiling a toothy smile, the teen looking as though he may burst out laughing at any second.

And in fact, he does.

“Wh-what?! Was it not good?! Ya don’t have to laugh, ya know?!”

“No, no, it’s not thAT,” Natsume manages to get out, finger raising to wipe the forming tear from the corner of his eye. “It’s just… Receiving one is dIFFERENT than being the one to give iT.”

Mika feels himself stop breathing at the way Natsume smiles at him, and he finds himself laughing too, hand raising to cup Natsume’s cheek.

“Then… It was nice?”

“It wAS.”

“Can… Can I do it again?”

“Mmn… I woudn’t be against iT.”

They’re laughing in between the gentle kisses, as though they were school girls receiving their first kiss. But, it wasn’t anything like that and these certainly weren’t their firsts. It was just… Funny, somehow. Funny how many times they could express this complex emotion without getting tired of it.

Mika backs away after a while to gaze at Natsume’s features, the smile he wears full of absolute adoration.

“Hey, Nakkun, I…”

_I love you._

Natsume laughs, eyes rolling as he breathes a soft sigh, his own grin settling comfortably on his lips.

“I knOW.”

_I love you too._

 

**Author's Note:**

> i started this at the same time haru started hers but i forced myself to finish in two days so now my fingers are _TIRED_.  
>  anyway hmu on twitter @sunshowerfes!


End file.
